


"There's nothing wrong with you."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystrade Monday, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Down and depressed, Greg Lestrade finds the right words at the right time changes everything for him. For the better it seems.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 24
Kudos: 196





	"There's nothing wrong with you."

You never know when that lightening bolt will strike. That moment when your perspective suddenly takes a 90 degree turn and you see the world in a whole new light. Tragedy becomes a blessing and what was off balance and out of kilter rights itself.

For DI Lestrade that moment was Christmas Day, right after Sherlock revealed his, now, ex-wife was cheating on him, again. He was standing at a crime scene. A young woman had been battered to death. Lestrade would have thought she was unrecognizable, but someone recognized her well enough that Mycroft Holmes himself appeared at the scene, ready to take the case off of Lestrade’s hands.

His team was relieved. They would go home, back to their families and friends. It looked like a blessing to them. A Christmas miracle, if you will. Greg Lestrade felt disappointment. He’d no desire to return home and to the strained and frosted interactions with his wife. He’d not yet confronted her on this latest infidelity. Christmas Day hardly seemed to be the right time.

Greg lit a cigarette and watched forensics turn over all the evidence they’d collected. The body was being loaded into an unmarked van, headed to St Bart’s Mycroft said. Something had to be wrong with him that he wanted to go with the body. Or back to the Yard to do paperwork, anywhere, just not home.

“Apologies, Inspector,” Mycroft’s smooth voice cut into Greg’s maudlin thoughts. “I know it’s difficult for you to let go of a case.”

Greg shrugged and took another drag on the cigarette. “It’s fine,” he said as he blew out a lungful of smoke. He could feel Mycroft studying him, surely deducing his pathetic life. He turned and looked at the elder Holmes. Best to get the man on his way, so Greg didn’t have an audience as he wallowed in his grief. “Really, it’s fine. It means our folks can go back to their holiday. Sorry for your lot, though.”

Mycroft gave a noncommittal hum. “Well, Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas,” Greg muttered bitterly.

Mycroft headed to his car, but after a few steps stopped. “There’s nothing wrong with you,” he said before turning around to face Greg.

Greg coughed out the smoke he’d just inhaled.“Sorry?”

“The defect lies within her, not you. Anyone with half a brain would be mad to let you go.”

Greg stared at Mycroft, who stood wearing a tiny, uncertain smile. His blue eyes were soft with longing. Mycroft nodded and disappeared into his waiting car.

“Wait!” Greg called after Mycroft and hurried to catch him. The black sedan rolled away leaving Greg standing by the road.

That night Greg decided against going home and instead stayed with his sister. His world had been rocked and he needed to think. He dreamed of blue eyes and tiny smiles. Mycroft’s words whispered through his brain. “There’s nothing wrong with you.” The next day Greg awoke feeling peaceful and his soul refreshed.

He held on to those words as he packed his belongings and moved out of the house he’d shared with his wife of ten years. Greg was able to ignore the vitriol and lies that spewed from that woman’s mouth. Those words kept him feeling safe and strong as he rebuilt his life, and they gave him the confidence to invite Mycroft into his new life, making those blue eyes twinkle and that smile grow wide and bright.

* * *

“What did I do to deserve you?” Mycroft wondered as they lay in each other’s arms.

Greg gently traced his fingers over the freckles on Mycroft’s forearm as it rested on his chest. “Do you remember the night we found Irene Adler’s body?”

“Yes.”

“I’d just found out my ex-wife was cheating on me again. You said something to me and it stuck with me.” Greg lifted Mycroft’s hand to press a kiss on the knuckles.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“You remember?”

Mycroft turned his head to look at Greg, eyebrows raised. “Of course I remember.”

Greg smiled and tipped his lips to Mycroft’s forehead. “Of course.” Mycroft laid his head back on Greg’s shoulder. “If a Holmes can’t find anything wrong, who am I to question it?”

Mycroft huffed.

Greg was quiet, gently stroking Mycroft’s skin. “I was feeling worthless and you reminded me that wasn’t true. I needed to hear that, and when I did it was like a whole new world opened up.” Greg shifted so they were facing each other as they lay on the same pillow. “In this new world I wanted only to be with you.”

Mycroft smiled softly and whispered, “Welcome to my world. I’m so glad you could join me.”

“So am I, love.” Greg kissed Mycroft tenderly. “So am I.”


End file.
